Proliferar
9,1% 30,3% 9,1% 3% 18,2% 12,1% 15,2% 3%}}Proliferar (en Inglés, Proliferate) es una acción de palabra clave que fue introducida en Cicatrices de Mirrodin. Cuando un jugador prolifera, elige cualquier número de permanentes y/o jugadores con contadores sobre ellos, luego pone otro de esos contadores sobre esos permanentes o jugadores.12 En Cicatrices de Mirrodin, proliferar sólo apareció en cartas azules y de artefacto. En Mirrodin sitiado, se mostró en una carta negra y una carta verde.3 En Nueva Phyrexia alcanzó el color rojo. Esta mecánica volvió a aparecer en Commander 2016, de nuevo en La Guerra de la Chispa completando todos los colores sumando el blanco y en Horizontes de Modern.4 Descripción Temáticamente, la mecánica de Proliferar estaba ligada a la facción de Pirexia en Cicatrices de Mirrodin y su mecánica relativa de Infectar. Por ello, cada carta impresa con Proliferar de ese bloque fue marcada con el símbolo de la facción pirexiana. La expansión de esta mecánica a lo largo del bloque de Cicatrices de Mirrodin, desde el azul y los artefactos hasta el negro, el verde y el rojo, ilustraba la temática del bloque/historia de la infección pirexiana conquistando Mirrodin. Desarrollo Mark Rosewater desarrolló originalmente un mecanismo para las criaturas, para que pudieran potenciar la habilidad de infectar, agregándoles contadores -1/-1 a aquellas criaturas que ya tuvieran estos contadores sobre ellas. Este mecanismo promovía la metáfora de una enfermedad pirexiana propagándose. Eventualmente, se mejoró para que pudiera afectar todos los tipos de contadores.56 Por ejemplo, un jugador prolifera y elige a un oponente con un contador de veneno, una carta de planeswalker con un contador de lealtad, una criatura con un contador -1/-1 y un artefacto con un contador de carga sobre él. Luego ese oponente obtiene otro contador de veneno, el planeswalker obtiene otro contador de lealtad, la criatura obtiene otro contador -1/-1 y el artefacto obtiene otro contador de carga. Nótese que proliferar no hace objetivos, por lo que los permanentes o jugadores con velo o antimaleficio pueden ser elegidos. Proliferar fue considerado como mecánica para Kaladesh y La revuelta del éter7 y más tarde para el Combinado Simic en La lealtad de Rávnica.8 Sin embargo, pocos meses después, apareció finalmente en La Guerra de la Chispa.9 Para esta colección, fue implementado un cambio en las reglas:10 Antes, si un objetivo tenía varios tipos de contador sobre él, tenias que elegir un tipo de contador que ya estuviera presente y añadir un nuevo contador de ese tipo. Ahora, añades un nuevo contador de cada tipo que hubiera.1112 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 701.26. Proliferar ** 701.26a Proliferar es elegir cualquier cantidad de permanentes y/o jugadores que tengan un contador, y luego agregarle exactamente un contador más de cada tipo que ese permanente o jugador ya tenga. ** 701.26b En un juego de Gigante de dos cabezas, los contadores de veneno son compartidos por el equipo. Si más de un jugador en un equipo es elegido de esta manera, sólo uno de esos jugadores puede recibir un contador de veneno adicional. Ver la regla 810, “Variante Gigante de dos cabezas”. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Proliferar : Es dar un contador adicional a cualquier cantidad de jugadores y/o permanentes que ya tienen un contador. Ver la regla 701.26, “Proliferar”. Resoluciones * Puedes elegir cualquier jugador que tenga un contador, incluido tú mismo. * Puedes elegir cualquier permanente que tenga un contador, incluyendo los controlados por tus oponentes. No puedes elegir cartas en cualquier otra zona que no sea el campo de batalla, incluso si tienen contadores sobre ellas, como las cartas suspendidas o una Tormenta de relámpagos en la pila. * No tienes que elegir todos los permanentes y jugadores que tengan un contador, sólo a aquellos a los que quieras añadirles otro contador. Ya que "cualquier número" incluye cero, no tienes por qué elegir ningún permanente en absoluto, ni tampoco ningún jugador. * Si un permanente o jugador elegido de esta forma tiene varios tipos de contadores sobre él, se pondrá un nuevo contador de cada tipo sobre ese permanente o jugador.13 * Los jugadores pueden responder al hechizo o habilidad cuyo efecto incluye la proliferación. Sin embargo, una vez que ese hechizo o habilidad comience a resolverse y su controlador elija que permanentes y/o jugadores obtendrán nuevos contadores, será demasiado tarde para que nadie pueda responder. * Cuando proliferas en un juego de Gigante de dos cabezas, puedes dar un contador de veneno a un equipo que ya tenga uno. Ejemplos Texto recordatorio El último texto recordatorio para Proliferar dice "Eliges cualquier número de permanentes y/o jugadores con contadores sobre ellos y pones sobre cada uno un contador de cada tipo que ya tenga."12 Antes decía "Eliges cualquier número de permanentes y/o jugadores con contadores sobre ellos y pones sobre cada uno un contador de un tipo que ya tenga." Esto significa que las antiguas versiones de Proliferar sólo incrementaban un tipo de contador, mientras que la versión actualizada incrementa cada tipo de contador.13 Curiosidades * Proliferar fue incluida como carta de reglas 3 de 5 en la colección Cicatrices de Mirrodin y 4 de 4 en la colección Nueva Phyrexia. Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (20 septiembre 2010.) "Something Wicked This Way Comes, Part 3", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (6 octubre 2010.) "Spreading the Infection", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (24 enero 2011.) "Under Besiege, Part 2", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Matt Tabak (31 mayo 2019). "Modern Horizons Mechanics". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (4 octubre 2010.) "Proliferate Crazy Nights", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (8 octubre 2010.) "Proliferate Expectations", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 abril 2019). "What are the other three sets that tried to bring back proliferate?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (2 enero 2019.) "Building Allegiances, Part 1", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (8 abril 2019). "Waging War of the Spark, Part 2". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast (19 abril 2019). "War of the Spark Release Notes". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (31 marzo 2019.) "The Proliferate reminder text on Flux Channeler doesn't match the current rules", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ a'' ''b Matt Tabak. (31 marzo 2019.) "Mecánicas de La Guerra de la Chispa", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ a'' ''b Mark Rosewater. (31 marzo 2019.) "Acknowledging that proliferate has been tweaked...", Blogatog, Tumblr. Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer for Scars of Mirrodin: Proliferate. * War of the Spark - Mechanic Spotlight: Proliferate. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Acciones de palabra clave Categoría:Glosario